HPLC columns for analyzing solutions contain separation media and it is important that the fluids undergoing analysis be delivered to the media uniformly throughout the cross-sectional area of the media to insure maximum efficiency and accuracy. Since the fluid is delivered into the column and exits through relatively small openings in the column and the latter is of relatively large cross-sectional area compared to the openings, there is a tendency for the fluid entering at the top to penetrate the media to a considerable depth before it spreads out and as it exits at the lower end to constrict, thus reducing the efficiency and effectiveness of the media. It is the purpose of this invention to so structure the column at the entrance and exit ends as to disperse the entering fluid throughout the cross-sectional area at the point of entry and maintain uniform flow through the media from top to bottom to thus take full advantage of the media.